The objective of this Phase I project is to provide the neuroscience research community with a unique investigative tool for the seamless real-time integration of data from emerging imaging modalities (fMRI, PET, SPECT, MRS, and diffusion imaging). This tool will allow analysis of an enormous array of biological processes involving multiple cross-platform modalities recording activation, stimulation, biochemistry and tissue contrast. The proposed tool is IDLSPM, a software solution created by the PI incorporating an advanced computational architecture for distributed processing, analysis and visualization of multimodal imaging data. In this application we propose to incorporate Biologic Parametric Mapping (BPM), a new form of functional imaging data analysis that will integrate the information available from multiple functional imaging modalities and combine them into a user-friendly highly extensible and scaleable software environment. The basic idea behind BPM is to allow the probing of functional imaging data using the results of any other form of functional imaging data. The IDLSPM project represents a complete brain imaging solution that will provide the functional imaging community with unparalleled computational capabilities, integrated neuroanatomic and cytoarchitectonic atlases, ease of use, and tight integration to native SPM, allowing rapid advancement in both research and clinical implementations of functional imaging. In the biologic portion of our effort we will apply the neuroinformatics tools developed in this project towards studying the neurofunctional correlates of dyslexia. Developmental dyslexia is a common neurobehavioral disorder affecting a large number of people. Despite the sizeable prevalence of the disorder, there is relatively little known about its neural basis. Recent multimodal imaging data has implicated the left occipitotemporal and temporoparietal areas as regions of abnormality in dyslexics. The tools developed in this project will be used to uncover the neural functional and chemical relationships of dyslexia using crossmodal sensory tasks, diffusion tensor imaging, and 3D spectroscopy. Our informatics goal is to l) extend the functionality of this tool into a multimodal imaging environment for fMRI, PET, SPECT, diffusion imaging, and 3D spectroscopy data, and 2) incorporate biologic parametric mapping capabilities for probing functional MR data with multimodal imaging data. The goal of the biologic element of our project is to use BPM to determine if diffusion and spectroscopy changes in the occipitotemporal and temporoparietal regions are related to functional MRI changes observed in cross-modal sensory processing in dyslexics.